1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing sleep apnea in the field of oral medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are surprisingly many people who snore during sleep, and some of them suffer from sleep apnea.
Snoring is caused by muscle relaxation during sleep, and when the jaw muscle relaxes, the lower jaw moves rearward and moves the tongue to the rear side of the oral cavity, whereby the breathing airway of the pharynx is narrowed, the breathing airflow eddies, the velum and the surrounding soft muscle vibrates and causes a sound phenomenon called snoring.
When the lower jaw moves rearward and the lingual root falls and closes the opening of the airway, an air blockage occurs, that is, an apnea condition may be caused.
Therefore, for people who snore loudly or suffer from sleep apnea, a positive pressure breathing apparatus for feeding a fixed amount of air by applying a nasal mask and resin appliances to be fitted on the upper teeth and lower teeth in the oral cavity to position the lower jaw forward have been generally known.
However, in the former case, it is necessary that a slightly large mask is applied on the nose, and also, an air hose or air supplier is required.
Furthermore, in the latter case, although the appliances are preferable since they are small and are compactly housed inside the oral cavity, the upper and lower jaws become difficult to move, and this is distressing for a user and causes an ache in the mandibular joint due to long periods of use.
Other than these, an aboral apparatus has been generally known, which applies a so-called jaw lift method for artificial respiration by lifting the lower jaw of a patient in a strained condition and supports the lower jaw from both lower sides in a condition where the patient lies on his/her back to prevent the airway from closing during sleep.
However, since the lower jaw is supported from both sides during sleep, a user cannot roll over during sleep and cannot freely move while he/she lies on his/her back, so that this method is distressing for the user.